The Ball
by jremme
Summary: Brennan finds herself at a masquerade ball where she encounters a not so mysterious "stranger". Not the best summary in the world, but read anyway. Rated M for a reason. BB of course!


**A/N: I'm on a roll!! Lalalalala! Hopefully, this signifies the end of my writer's block. I decided to take the opportunity to further test the waters by writing some all out smut. So, for those of you too young to read, consider this your warning. I try to keep most of my fics at a T rating, but sometimes the smut fairy visits me and bites me on the ass! That said, there is still the skeleton of a plot, but again, it's smut for smut's sake. And it is a one-shot. Enjoy!**

**The Ball**

She wasn't sure why she was there. She should've put up more of a fight, refused to come. It was just another way for Goodman to get on the benefactors' good sides. A masquerade ball. How ridiculous.

She recalled how Angela had dragged her around town looking for the perfect outfit. Angela's idea of a perfect outfit for her had been low cut and tight across the top, with a looser fitting skirt that reached just above her knees. She hadn't liked it, but her friend had insisted.

Now, here she was, watching her dance seductively with Hodgins, both with masks covering their faces. She moved her own mask over her face and put it back down. Absurd, the entire evening was absurd. Even Zach appeared to be having a decent time, speaking with a girl in a corner near the punch bowl.

She let out a breath of air in her frustration, half considering slipping beneath Goodman's radar and going home when she spied someone else she knew across the room. His face was uncovered, the mask at his side. He was scanning the room, and his eyes fell on her. She was surprised at the expression she read in them. Quite unlike anything she'd ever seen there before. Hunger and desire lay within their depths, uncontrolled and out in the open for her to see. It made her breath hitch in her throat.

He came toward her, and stopped just short of being pressed up against her body. He took her hand with a smile.

"And just who might you be?"

She was tempted to yank her hand away, to tell him that he knew damn well who she was, but in the end decided to play along. It could be interesting to see where the night led them, and besides, meeting his intense gaze, she saw no room for argument.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan," he repeated, laying a feathery kiss on her hand that shot sparks all up and down the length of her body.

"And you are?"

"That's not important."

She quirked an eyebrow. "It isn't?"

"No. You don't need to know my name." And that was that. He continued, "Where can we go to be alone?"

Alone? Talk about rushing things. But, once again, she found herself at a loss, unable to argue or put a stop to anything. She led him by the hand away from the party and the people into a closet she knew Angela and Hodgins had used several times. She had never heard complaints.

As soon as the door was shut and the light turned on, his lips were on hers. It caught her off guard for a moment and she let out a gasp that turned quickly to a moan, starting out at the back of her throat and traveling upwards, escaping out her mouth. As her mouth opened, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, licking her lower lip before bringing his tongue in contact with the inside of her mouth. Her tongue met his and they grappled for a moment before sliding deliciously along each other for a moment's time. Then, unfortunately, they were forced to break apart in order to breathe.

As soon as each had taken a breath, they were at it again. She sucked his lower lip before giving a quick light nip; then exploring his mouth with her tongue. It was such a raw intense sensation their kisses were creating that she wondered why she hadn't done this before now. She'd been missing out and she knew that now.

She pulled away, determined to take the next step. She wanted more. His kiss had started a fire within her that touched the top of her head, traveling down and pooling in her center before branching out to her legs and toes. She wanted to quench that fire, and knew only one thing that would do it.

"It's getting awfully hot in here, don't you think?"

His breathing was heavy and he didn't speak, only nodded his head. She turned, baring the zipper of her dress to him. "Unzip me."

The order came out of her throat quiet and breathy, her voice laden with lust and not like her normal voice. She felt his hand caress the length of her spine, causing her to shiver, before she heard the zipper going down. Once her back was bare, the hand was back, just touching her, going further down each time until she felt his hand cup her ass.

She let out a small gasp at this contact, but allowed it. Then she turned around, and shrugged out of the dress. He watched it run down the length of her body, coming to a stop in a heap of material at her feet. She was naked underneath. That was surprising. Intoxicating, but surprising.

She stepped closer to him, and he backed up until he hit the wall. Still she came closer, until she was pressed against him, her breasts crushed against his chest. She could feel his arousal and she gently pressed her knee between his thighs, delighting at the soft groan the movement caused.

It was then that she decided he was wearing far too much. The jacket was first to go, followed by the shirt, shoes, socks, pants, and boxers. There. Much better.

He was about to say something, but she pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. No more words tonight. Just action. She claimed his mouth again and felt another shiver as he palmed her breast, his thumb flicking over the tight nipple. She pulled away from his mouth to give a little moan, but he wasn't ready to give up her mouth just yet, and, putting his other hand to the back of her head, crushed her mouth against his.

Her hands wandered up and down his back and shoulders, memorizing the planes of his upper body as if she would be tested on them later. They moved up to his neck and through his hair, then back down again. She paused briefly as his mouth finally left hers, suddenly making her feel empty without that feeling. Then he bent slightly and took a breast in his mouth, sucking on it gently and kneading the other with one hand.

He soon switched the attentions of his mouth to her other breast, smiling to himself as he heard the little noises of pleasure that escaped her mouth. When he straightened up to face her again, she met his eyes, and felt his hand over hers. Without saying a word, he brought her hand down between her thighs, and moved his own. Oh.

She caught the hint and ran her hand over her mound, enjoying the new sensation of the contact and the feeling of her wetness. She parted her folds and played with her clit, flicking it back and forth with a finger and pinching it, eliciting moans from deep in her throat.

She glanced over at him. He was looking at her through desire laden eyes, focused intently on her touching herself. She looked down, and noted with a hungry groan that he was as involved as she was, his hand pumping himself at a steady pace. She could've watched him do that all night, but she suddenly remembered through her sex filled haze that she was supposed to be pleasuring herself a bit.

She put a finger to her mouth, sucking on it a moment, although she really didn't have to, before placing it at her entrance, circling it several times before putting it inside. She brought it in and out, watching him for a bit so she could match his rhythm. Their hips moved forward, together in rhythm, though apart physically, and just when she thought she was going to lose it, she felt his hand pull her finger out.

He moved it up to his mouth and placed it inside, sucking it gently and tasting her. It left him wanting more. He switched their positions, pushing her lightly against the wall, coming closer until their hips were nearly joined, and she could feel the hard cock pressing against her, wanting to enter her. She didn't want to wait any longer. They were both more than ready. He didn't want to wait either, and found a comfortable stance, looking to her for permission before he thrust into her.

She gave a little nod, mostly answering him with her eyes. Then she felt his length go inside her hard. She gave a cry of pure pleasure, feeling herself stretch to accommodate him. When he 

pulled out almost completely, she eagerly awaited the next second when he was deep inside her again. They found a rhythm quickly and she moaned as her hips moved in time with his. They fit together perfectly, as though made for each other. She didn't want it to end. But she was close. They both were. Her inner muscles clenched tightly around him each time he entered her, and she closed her eyes, waiting for an orgasm that she could already feel on the surface.

It came bubbling to the top when she felt his hand slide between them and his fingers play with her swollen clit. It was too much. The sensation of him inside her, his fingers teasing her, and then his mouth over hers. She cried out breaking free from their kiss, only to have his lips devour hers the next instant. Her orgasm brought him over the edge to join her in sheer unadulterated bliss. She felt him empty deep inside of her, and let out a sigh. She opened her eyes to look into his. They looked peaceful, matching her own.

He pulled out of her, and she reached down to stroke him briefly, feeling her juices on him. Once she'd finished touching him, she followed his earlier example, putting a wet finger into her mouth, and hearing him give a small growl of pleasure. She removed her finger, eager to replace it with his tongue, and kissed him deeply, feeling that tongue enter her mouth and run along her own.

Both now completely sated, they dressed, emerged from the closet, and headed back to the party, which, thankfully, was starting to break up. She left alone with the promise of seeing him again 

the next day. She smiled to herself as she sat behind the wheel of her car. The night hadn't been such a waste after all.

Temperance Brennan awoke with a start. Her breathing was erratic and her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt a thin sheen of sweat covering her body and threw the blankets from her. She was at home, in her own bed, alone. She shook her head. These dreams about her and Booth had to stop. She had get back in control of herself. She looked into her open closet. The dress Angela had picked out for the ball tonight was there. She hadn't wanted to go of course, but after that dream, well, perhaps things would be more interesting tonight than she'd originally thought. She allowed herself a small grin, then got up and headed to the bathroom to splash some cold water over her flushed face.

**A/N: Ta da!! Hope you liked it! I don't consider myself all that good with the smutty stuff, but sometimes, it's just fun to write! Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!**


End file.
